conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Uniforms of Everett
Marines The Everetti Marine Corps standard uniform consists of urban digital camoflague ACUs (black, blue, gray). Over top, is a level III dragon scale body vest, capable of stopping nearly all types of ammunition with the exception of .50 BMG rounds and other extreme armor peircing rounds. Dragon scale thigh wraps are also worn to protect the legs. Helmets of the same material are worn with integrated communication microphones that can switch between satellite and radio waves. Sneaker/boot variants are worn to provide both safety for the soldier's feet and the ability to run faster than in normal boots. Marines are armed with three different firearms and one alternative "melee" weapon, usually a combat knife, although some soldiers may choose to carry SWAT extendable batons, swords, short swords, stun guns or tasers. Most soldiers are armed with the AM-777 as the primary assault weapon. The AM-777 uses both 5.56 x 45mm NATO rounds and 7.62 x 39mm rounds. As a secondary weapon, soldiers are armed with the HK MP7A1, a new submachine gun that uses extremely small armor peircing bullets. The third weapon is a sidearm, usually a Beretta M96 but soldiers may choose other forms such as the Glock 18 automatic pistol. Militant Forces The Everetti Militant Forces are the elite special operations soldier. Their uniform consists of all black ACUs for standard operations or all white for snow operations. They are protected by a level III dragon scale body vest, upper arm wraps and thigh wraps. When in special operations MF soldiers are helmetless, instead wearing a full head ski mask and sun glasses or goggles alternatively with HUD display. They wear armored sneakers for quick running ability and manueverability, something that boots limit. Militant Forces soldiers use communications systems built into their head mask that can switch between radio and satellite communication. When going into high risk missions, they wear containment suits underneath the ACU uniform. The containment suits are air tight and contain a filtration system on the back and an attaching skin tight helmet/mask on the head. These suits protect from radiation and chemical weapons as well as biological threats. MF soldiers are armed with the Israeli Tavor TAR21 assault rifle, usually silenced, an MP7A1 and a silenced Glock 18 automatic pistol. Planetary Security Forces The PSF uniform and equipment varies by mission and location. On many PSF operations, agents wear civilian attire to blend in as either tourists to a target country or to blend in as citizens of a target country. On black operations, assassinations, special operations or missions involving combat, agents wear varying clothing or uniforms, colors, weapons, accessories, vehicles and other devices or materials. Information regarding PSF agents in classified as is the entire Planetary Security Agency. PSF agents have carried out operations in various locations around the world in many different countries. Their uniform and materials change based on these missions or locations. Union of Everett Crisis Unit Agents of the Union of Everett Crisis Unit may wear any clothing they like but military vests, bullet proof vests, black tactical pants and any type of white or black shirt is recommended. Bullet proof vests are recommended off duty and agents must always be armed and have a cell phone or police/military radio with them at all times. Agents must keep medical gear, hazard gear and SWAT/riot gear in their vehicles. The standard and recommended uniform for an on duty agent consists of black tactical cargo pants with sneaker/boot variants and a white or black shirt of any kind. Under or over the shirt should be a level III dragonscale bullet proof vest. Along with the vest should be molle pouches for carrying ammunition or supplies with their badge and a name tag on the upper left corner of the chest like any law enforcement officer. A belt should be worn which should carry a firearm on either side of the hips or on both, an extendable baton, one set of handcuffs with several ziptie cuffs or up to two sets of cuffs, a flashlight, handgun magazine pouches and a law enforcement radio and scanner. A taser can optionally be worn on a thigh holster. On the back of the vest should be a submachine gun of choice, holstered or worn with a gun strap. See Also *Ground Forces Uniforms & Communications Networks *Military Internet MILCOM Network Category:Union of Everett